Category Criteria
Within the wiki, several pages are divided into categories following some criteria. These categories help users to navigate pages, and editors to access these pages. Content Type Different pages explain different types of content. Ingame Content Bookmark These types of pages explain bookmarks, the date a game starts, and a collection of point scenarios. Bookmark pages give a quick explanation of the historical background in a global perspective, and give a list of point scenarios across the world. Point Scenarios These types of pages explain point scenarios, the largest unit of content. Point scenario pages explain the historical background, the initial condition of the player, possible outcomes and a strategy needed for the player. Event Chain Several events linked together through options and spirits/ideas/focuses, event chain pages explain how the event chain is triggered, what happens during the chain and its outcomes. Events Although not common for every event within the game, some large scale events (peace treaties, event chain triggers) deserve an explanation of their own. The event pages are composed of their triggers and historical backgrounds, and much like the official Paradox wikis explain their descriptions, options and etc. Flavour Events A different type of event from the one described above, these events function in a similar way but don't effect the game in a large scale. Flavour events are less focused on actual gameplay and more oriented towards giving flavour to the game. Focus Trees Focus Trees are a key concept in playing HOI4, and delivers the other half of enjoyable content along with events. Each Focus Tree page delivers the information of a single Focus Tree for a single nation(tag). However in EonAB a normal focus tree(that normally spans about 5~10 years) is far too short, and thus each nation has a different focus tree for every Era. Along with that, there would be a different focus tree for a Third republic France and a Paris Commune France, thus every focus tree that isn't from the Victorian Era also requires a quick explanation of its background history. Each Focus Tree page should include a graphical map of the entire focus tree, divide the Focus Tree into "branches" (a group of several focuses that either have similar objectives ie. Industry or for a single story ie. removing communist uprisings), and explain them to the unit of single focuses and how they interact with each other. Finally a FT page should include the possible outcomes of a FT, and the strategy that a player should take to reach these outcomes. If they are already explained in a larger page(nation, point scenarios etc.) just put a link to it. Country Of course if there's content about Focus Trees and events, the centre of all this content would be a thorough explanation of what an actual nation is. The nation page shouldn't only be the hub of events, Focus Trees and unique equipment information, but also explain the world in the nation's perspective and give an outline of how to play the game as this nation. Throughout EonAB there will be several nations that have an advantage (GB, France) but most of them will have plenty of hardships ahead of them (Prussia, US, Ottomans, Russia) and it's the nation page's duty to excite the player about these challenges. Administration Administration pages, just like this one, give a guideline on how the page should be directed and what writers of new pages should follow. Some give rules restricting certain actions on the wiki, and some act as tools for newcoming editors. Modding Support Some pages on this wiki actually teach you how to mod; the tips and strategies of how to program with Paradox that Paradox doesn't want you to know. The Modding Support pages have more of an educational purpose than others, and aim on guiding any player trying to create content for EonAB in any directions to their goal. For long HOI4 was lacking a central guide teaching more than creating nations, but this guide aims in adding guides on how to add provinces, new techs and create your own focus trees. Meta Criteria The "Meta" criteria is a rule defining how meta a page is, including how meta its content is. A meta page diverts away from historical situations and offers explanation of ingame situations(pretty much being a set of spoliers for the player). Non-meta content purely focuses on historical and real life situations. Meta Pages Meta pages act as both an explanation and a guide to the player, and informs the reader. They should be composed of a quick historical explanation preceding the ingame situation to help the reader's understanding. After that should include the ingame interactions of the content. After that comes the strategies the player can take, and at last should come the precise calculations. For example; Focus branch page : Prussian Unification # The situation of Prussia within the Unification of Germany # The general idea and system of the FT # The composition of the focus tree, and what each focus does # An explanation of what the possible outcomes of the focus tree # What the player must to do achieve each outcome # The exact calculations of chance and AI reactions for the intricate system of the FT Meta pages that include strategy or calculations should have a "technical" category on them. Even meta pages can be divided into smaller categories. Category:Administration